


Arcade

by WistfulFables



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WistfulFables/pseuds/WistfulFables
Summary: Elaine is a terribly shy girl from a wealthy family.A forest spirit promises to take her to the place she loves.A very, very short little practice piece.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Human Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Ghost Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Arcade

**Author's Note:**

> Elaine is a terribly shy human girl  
> Lou is an anthropomorphic Rabbit Forest Spirit/Ghost/Supernatural Entity
> 
> This is just a really light light fluff fic between the two.
> 
> Nothing really interesting happens.
> 
> This is sort of a short practice piece and these characters are part of a larger series I'm working on.

Elaine's favorite place to be in the whole world was the corner arcade in town.

Or at least it would be, if it weren't for all of the people.

She loved the games and machines. The familiar clicking and beeping of 8-bit sounds and recognizable simplistic musical tunes.

The black lights that made her clothes and teeth glow, and the flashing lights of each machine as it came on.

Her father was wealthy enough that if he wanted, he could afford to rent the entire arcade for a day to let his little girl play on the machines with a pocket full of quarters all by herself.

But he wouldn't do that. There wasn't a chance.

But that's exactly what Lou claimed he'd do for her.

She hadn't known the rabbit for too long. He went by Lou. A spirit of the forest that took the shape of a black rabbit who walked on two legs and stood at least 6 feet tall.

He told her if she took him to the arcade when she knew no one was around. When they'd been long closed, he could get her inside. So she had.

She waited for him to show up outside her window. With his pitch fur, all she could see when she woke to a tap at her window, was a pair of fierce, glowing red eyes, staring back at her, piercing her.

Red eyes she had to learn to trust.

She came to the window in pastel blue silk pajamas It was a quarter past midnight and her mother, father and brother were surely long asleep.

She hesitantly cracked the window open and jumped. It felt as though a gust of wind had forced the window up out of her hands. She stepped back as the spirit used the small entryway created to morph his body into shadow and flood into her room like the wind. She held her breath as he stood above her.

"Ready to go?" His voice was smooth and warm, but his eyes burned her.

She nodded silently and he took her hand. She winced as the window flew open again and they were suddenly outside.

Before she could open her mouth to say anything, he took both of her hands in his and gently turned his cheek to her. "It'll be faster if we go 'together'" he had on a grin she couldn't see properly in the dark.

She knew what he meant however and gave another small nod before gently kissing his cheek. For a brief moment his eyes flashed in color and then suddenly he evaporated into smoke that filled her senses. Her lungs, eyes, nose, mouth, filled with black until the smoke was completely clear. She winced.

Then suddenly, her clothed began to melt into something else, something new.

A beautiful black dress with intricate details of rabbits and moons. Lace and ribbon covered one leg and one arm and tied itself at the nape of her neck with another little rabbit design. A large bow in her hair, that was suddenly combed back perfectly and curled at the ends, reminding her of belle from beauty and the beast. The bow was accompanied by a pair of long black rabbit ears replacing her own small round human ones, and a tail, where one hadn't been before.

When she finally opened her eyes, after all was done, her eyes glowed bright red. 

Just as suddenly as she had done so. She sped off into the night with leaps and bounds as light and as quick as the wind. The trees and houses beside them, though now perfectly visible in the night, were nothing more than a blur.

"I'm sorry. I just thought it might be faster." They said.

It was incredible how quickly they had made it to the entrance. What might have taken hours to walk and usually took 15 minutes to drive, had only taken them a few minutes to traverse this way.

"Corner Store Arcade" the sign above the door read in glowing neon letters, but the lights inside were all off. When they got closer they could see words on the door reading their hours. "Closed: 10:00pm"

"Let's get to the roof." They said. A nod and then another leap lead them swiftly to the rooftop.

"Wh-what now?" Their voice was shaky.

They looked about the rooftop until they spotted what looked to be a metal grate.

"Let's get closer. We can get in through there."

They walked on light feet and knelt down to the metal grate before blowing a cool icy breath over it. Then just a strong grip and pull and the grate snapped off with ease.  
They winced at the sound but were quick to hop into the newly-made opening. Like the wind, through the vent they traveled and landed on their feet in the middle of the arcade.

The corner of their lip turned up slightly as they looked about the empty arcade. Their eyes widened, taking in the silence and remembering the sounds and the colors of the games.

Suddenly they fell to the floor. Elaine felt herself getting hotter. Her whole body felt as though it was on fire. There was a burning sensation in her throat, her eyes stung, her nostrils hurt and flared. Her ears rang as the smoke that previously filled her body suddenly fled from her.

The feeling was almost unbearable, but it only lasted for a minute. Elaine coughed the last bit of smoke from her mouth. She felt like she was choking. She wiped her mouth on her wrist. 

Suddenly everything was very dark again. She could hardly see the pitch hand held out in front of her. She took the hand and was immediately pulled up to her feet. Instantly the view of the beautiful arcade was stolen from her. Shrouded in darkness where the only light she could see was glow of the rabbit's burning red eyes.

"Wait here." He held both of her hands in his, then slowly let go to disappear, leaving her alone in the dark. She bit her lip and wrapped her arms around herself, hating the cold darkness. Uncertainty starting to ignite her anxiety. She shivered as the temperature seemed to drop. She stumbled back with unsteady feet and looked about in every direction as the panic began to set in, when suddenly the lights flashed on with a loud buzz.

Her head twisted to the familiar blips of Pac-Man chomping along.

Then again turned her attention to the clicks and beeps of Donkey Kong picking up and throwing barrels. And then the whirring and buzzing of a crane machine in the corner as it lit up.

She spun around in awe as one by one, each of the game cabinets lit up. She stared in awe, fear replaced with intrigue and excitement. She smiled warmly at the arcade cabinets, her heart fluttering. She was stunned, completely ignoring the dull pain in her throat, distracted by the lights snd colors when she felt a cold hand on her shoulder.

She looked up to find the friend responsible for the opportunity to have the arcade all to herself. Her tall rabbit friend smiled back at her warmly.

"Which game do you want to play first?" At last Lou held out a bag to the girl.

Elaine took it hesitantly and looked inside.

A big smile spread from blush cheek to blush cheek. It was a bag of quarters. She closed the bag, smiling back up at her rabbit with large brown eyes that had a gloss to them that hadn't been there before. The sight made him flush, though it was nothing Elaine could see through pitch fur.

"Thank you." She brushed a messy strand of loose hair behind her ear. 

Lou's ear twitched. He suddenly felt a lump in his throat, a twinge in his chest that mimicked a jolt of electricity. His eyes were locked onto hers, completely captivated. He coughed in his hand, catching himself staring. "It- it's no biggy!" He smirked trying to regain his composure. 

Elaine averted her gaze feeling the length of their stare, but she couldn't keep from smiling giddily. She might have started giggling were she not conscious of how it might look.

"H-hey! Why don't we play air hockey?"

Elaine nodded with a silent shyness, suddenly reminded that she wasn't entirely alone. He was here with him in the arcade. She was still anxious around him, but walked to the air hockey machine.

He grinned and started the machine.

"W-wait!" Elaine was quick to stop him just as he grabbed the puck. "No powers!" She chuckled. "No cheating." 

His ears twitched again. She so rarely spoke so many words. He chuckled and held a finger to his chest, making an 'X' motion across his heart. I promise not to.

She beamed. "Alright! Then let's go!" She held her position in front of her goal. Her fist tight and brows creased with a determined look.

The rabbit's smile widened and he held a hand to his mouth before placing the puck.


End file.
